Dentistry being more advanced than in years past emphasis is placed upon removing the possible build up of plaque and tartar deposits from the gum line. This directive leads to a change in brushing techniques, consequently a toothbrush adapted to overcome this problem would assist in dental hygiene.
This Invention relates to the design for a toothbrush capable of cleaning outside and inside to gum line and crown portions of teeth simultaneously U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,125 to Collis, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,567, to Daub, both disclosed a toothbrush design in a endeavour to have all. these qualities incorporated- The embodiments of both Collis and Daub compared to the cleaning efficiency of a conventional toothbrush is that the capability to clean the front enamel of teeth becomes secondary and almost ineffective with having exterior bristles encompassing the brush surface.
Previous toothbrush designs of a curved bristle embodiment rely upon the principle of the filament anchored upon the toothbrush head, the curvature and the composition of the bristle to determine the brushing pressure, with these designs strength and flexibility of the brushing action would lend it self ineffective and subject to the said perimeter filaments splaying.
The above mentioned filament designs represent the example of a "Curved Finger" anchored at the knuckle the length extending to the nail.
It is the object of this Invention to provide a principle advantage with the distinctive outer filament embodiment providing a secondary `anchorage` employed as in evident in the joint between the knuckle and nail in a curved finger and missing in the previous examples cited- Thus the strength inherent with "Corrugation" is brought into play.